Foudre
by Kamynary
Summary: Luxus a rencontré son âme sœur mais tout ne se passera pas ... comme prévu. CrossOver Yaoi


**Foudre**

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi :( :J'en ai marre de le dire :') :

Personnage : Luxus x Surprise :3

Genre : CrossOver, General, Lime, OOC, OS, POV Luxus, Romance, Waff, Yaoi

* * *

C'est la meilleure séance de Sexe que j'ai jamais eu … c'était … Bref J'ai pris mon pied.

C'était à la fois Fort, Intense, Bestial, Musclé, Divin, Idéal, Parfait.

Est-ce que je suis amoureux ?

Non, bien sûr que non, je suis Luxus, je peut pas être amoureux !

Mais, son odeur, ses muscles, ses cheveux, la puissance qu'il émane, je ne peux pas y résister.

Suis-je un faible ?

Suis-je si peu endurant pour lui résister ?

J'aimerais tellement le prendre dans mes bras, le coller contre moi, ou alors, j'aimerais me coller contre son torse, et me perdre dans son velu torse musclé, j'aimerais me perdre sur son corps animal.

Mais est-ce de l'amour ?

Tout a été si rapide entre nous.

Mais je le sens, j'ai besoin de lui, son poison est déjà en moi, je le sens m'envahir, je suis déjà accroc.

Il est si menaçant mais endormi … on dirait un jeune enfant.

J'aimerais rester avec lui, je me sens si … apaisé ?

Je ne ressens ni rage, ni colère, ni pulsions destructrices, je me sens si calme, grâce à lui.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que pour vivre une vie paisible, nous devons rester ensemble ?

Mais, je sais qu'il doit repartir, qu'il a d'autres engagements, ne serait-ce pas égoïste de l'obliger à rester pour moi ?

C'est l'heure bleue, cela veut dire que le soleil va bientôt se lever, je devrais en faire tout autant.

Il est déjà neuf heure et il est toujours endormi … il doit vraiment être exténué, remarque je le suis aussi.

C'est ma quatrième tasse de thé … de quoi ai-je peur ?

Qu'il parte et qu'il ne revienne jamais ?

Dans ce cas oui, le grand Luxus a peur de finir seul.

Putain voilà que je pleure, quel faible je fais.

Mais j'aimerais tellement rester avec lui.

Pourquoi ?

Il est midi … je devrais voir ce qu'il fait, non ?

Je lui prépare le déjeuner ?

Je dois faire quoi ?

J'en suis à seize tasses de thé et je suis toujours pas détendu !

 _ **Fin POV Luxus**_

* * *

Lors du Zénith, un homme a découvert la solitude.

Il était seul.

Seul dans sa maison.

Son bonheur lui échappant.

Ne laissant place qu'à la peur.

La Peur d'être seul.

La solitude qui ronge, qui détruit, qui tue.

* * *

Au Crépuscule, un homme détruit par la solitude pleure.

Dans sa maison, il hurle, il détruit, il pleure.

Il pleure de rage, de peur, de tristesse.

Une tristesse tellement forte déréglant son lacrima.

Dans ce ciel estival dégagé, des nuages se formèrent.

Les vents se soulevèrent depuis les montagnes.

Les pluies s'écrasèrent sur la ville.

Les larmes s'écoulèrent sur un visage.

Les cris déchirèrent l'espace.

Tous dans la ville ressentirent la peur.

Tous se s'enfuirent se cacher.

L'espace d'un instant, un ciel étoilé reprit sa place.

Le calme était revenu.

Les larmes, elles, ne s'étaient pas arrêtées.

* * *

Il est enfin revenu.

* * *

Grâce à sa Magie, il s'introduisit dans la maison.

Il ne vit que désordre, carnage et un homme en pleure.

Son homme en pleure.

Il se savait lié à lui.

C'était le destin.

Il ne pouvait tomber amoureux que d'une seule personne tout le long de sa vie.

Cette personne, c'était Luxus.

Il s'approcha doucement pour le pas l'effrayer.

Mais Luxus se releva quand il sentit son odeur.

L'homme en pleure, laissa place à un dragon enragé.

"- Un Revenant ! Tu veux tirer ton coup c'est ça ?

\- Luxus … Non ! Attends ! Calme toi ! Tu ne comprends pas !

\- Je comprends pas que tu m'aies laissé seul sans rien me dire, partant comme un voleur ! Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais t'accueillir les cuisses en l'air ?

\- TU TE CALMES DE SUITE !

\- DE OÙ TU ME CRIES DESSUS !

\- TAIS TOI ET ÉCOUTE !

\- Vas y ! Sors moi tes excuses ! Je suis impatient de les écouter !

\- Je suis allé voir mon père, pour le prévenir que j'avais enfin trouvé mon âme sœur et que le contrat devait avoir sous peu ! Un contrat qui corresponds à un mariage pour toi et les autres ! Puis mon frère m'a volé ce contrat, il en existe que un par personne, donc j'ai dû le poursuivre pour le récupérer, ensuite mes amis m'ont appelé à l'aide contre un ennemi voulant faire monter le niveau de l'eau ! Quand je suis finalement retourné au contrat, j'ai dû débattre avec mon père qui voulait absolument que tu viennes vivre au palais j'ai réussi à lui faire accepter que je vivrais ici, avec toi, qui sera proche de tes amis ! Et là quand j'arrive qu'est-ce que je vois ? Une personne qui a souffert par ma faute ! Tu crois que je me sens comment ?! Je t'ai fais pleurer ! Je t'ai fais souffert ! Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir ? Je T'aime Luxus ! Moi, je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi, de tes bras, de ton cœur, de ton corps, de ton odeur et de tu sais quoi !

\- Ne pleure pas ! Pardon ! C'est ma faute ! J'ai eu tellement peur que tu partes pour toujours, comprends moi ! Je suis désolé ! Moi aussi je te fais souffrir ! J'accepte ton contrat, j'accepte de vivre avec toi ! Je t'aime ! Bon sang je t'aime ! Mais s'il te plaît, ne pars plus sans rien me dire ! J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Tiens prends ça.

\- C'est quoi ? Un collier ?

\- Quand tu poseras ta main droite dessus, tu pourras communiquer avec moi par télépathie

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Comme ça, quoi qu'il arrive on sera toujours ensemble.

\- Merci

\- Je t'aime tellement Luxus.

\- Et cela te dirait de te faire pardonner pour ne me pas avoir prévenu ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Alors déshabille toi ! Et tiens toi prêt ?

\- Prêt pour ?

\- Te prendre une cartouche Chéri !

\- Luxus tu es un pervers !

\- C'est parce que je t'aime Thor. Parce que je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Luxus"

Durant cette nuit, une union s'est créée, un lien intarissable s'est tissé entre le Dieu Asgardien de la foudre et un Dragon de Foudre.

L'Amour a encore une fois gagné.


End file.
